The Assignment
by Ivory Force
Summary: Set after Edward left. Just read the first chapter and see if you like. Please review if you can if not thanks for reading. Rating may change. ( On Hold, Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

The Assignment

I don't own _Twilight._

 _"I never loved you."_

Bella...

 _"You were just a distraction."_

"Bella"...

 _"Your mind is a sieve. "_

 **"Bella Swan"...**

 _"It will be as if I never existed."_

 **"Isabella Swan!"**

I jumped up with a start as the whole class minus Angela and Ben snickered. Mr. Mason was staring at me with a mixture of annoyance and pity. The annoyance was because of my lack of attention and the pity because of _**his**_ abandonment.

"Bella, did you even hear me?" Mr. Mason asked, breaking my train of thought again.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?", I replied feeling guilty.

"I was just explaining the new assignment. It is a pen pal type of thing. Each one of you will be given a marine to write to. This project will help you all understand the struggles these men go through for our freedom and it also gives you all an opportunity to practice your hand writing. Your first letter will be graded. You will keep a log of all your letters. So I can insure that you are doing the work you will have to write a five sentence paragraph about the subject per letter. Your twentieth letter will be compared to your first to see your progress. So one at a time come up and get your marine's address. Chase Adams. " Mr. Mason called.

As I waited for my name to be called, I heard Jessica gushing over writing to a big, strong military man. Just then Lauren said with her nasaly voice, " It's a good thing we are only writing to them. No matter how strong the men they wouldn't be able to look at Bella plain zombie face. "

Finally my name was called and I reached deep into the hat and grabbed a slip of paper.

 _Jason Wells_ the paper read.

Mr. Mason, then gave us the rest of class to start our letters. _Umm, how do I start this?_

Dear Jason Wells,

Dear Mr. Wells,

Jason Wells,

I'm not quite sure how to do this, but I figured I should just rip it off like a band aid. You're probably wondering why a complete stranger is writing to you. Well to answer that. My school gave me an assignment to write to you. Not that I wouldn't write you if it wasn't. Well I wouldn't but it would just be because you could be some axe murdering, kitten killing, coat sniffing stranger. **Which I'm sure you're not!** Let me start over. Hi I'm Bella. I have mouth vomit when nervous and have horrible chicken scratch. I don't want to make a bigger fool of myself so I'm going to end it right here.

Love,

Best regards,

Sincerely,

Isabella (preferably Bella) Swan

I finished my letter and stuck a postage stamp and address on it. I then gave it to Mr. Mason for him to read and mail it. _Maybe this will make life a bit less boring_.


	2. Chapter 2

The Assignment

It was a week after Mr. Mason gave the project when I finally received a letter from the recruit. I was unexpectedly excited about the letter seeing as since he had left I felt only numb. When I opened the letter, I read

 **Dear Ms. Bella,**

 **Nervous much? Naw, you just made me laugh my ass off. Thanks sugar, I haven't laughed like that in a while. Don't you worry about offending me. I understand completely why you wouldn't write some stranger of your own desire. Hell, neither would I.**

 **As you already know my name is Jason Wells but everyone calls me Jace. I was born in San Antonio, Texas. I'm what you would call a typical country boy. I was born and raised a farm boy. Instead of getting a dog I got a horse. My family was dirt poor but we had each other. That was all we needed. I am the middle child of five children. My siblings' names are Garrett, Thomas but we call him Tommy, Daisy Mae, and Ellie. Garrett is the oldest. He's 23. He's loud, obnoxious, and irresponsible. He would do anything for his family, though. Daisy Mae is second oldest. She is a tomboy and always ready to get dirty. She just turned 21. She is also very maternal and looks out for all of us. Tommy is second youngest. He is only thirteen. He is a quiet and caring little guy. Ellie is a little fairy princess. She loves playing with Barbies and having tea parties. She's going to turn seven in the spring.**

 **What about you? Any brothers or sisters? What was your childhood like? Prove to me that you're not some axe murdering, kitten killing, coat sniffing stranger. You thought forgot didn't you.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Jace Wells**

Throughout the whole letter I couldn't keep myself from smiling which is a miracle in itself since I hadn't really smiled since _he_ left. When I heard about his brothers and sisters, I couldn't but think about _them._ But I didn't let that get to me. I quickly started on my second letter.


	3. Writer's Block

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry, guys. Things been a bit hectic lately. To be honest, I have no idea where to go to from here. I'm trying to finish the next chapter, but with school it's kinda hard. Anyway, the point is it might be a little while before I finish the chapter and upload it. If you have any ideas, they are greatly appreciated. Thanks for the support and hope to be seeing you soon.

Ivory Force


	4. Up for Adoption Sadly

Hey, everyone. It's been a long time. Sorry for not updating. I have news. I realize I don't have the attention span to finish any of my stories, so I'm putting all of my stories up for adoption. If you have any interest in adopting please message me. I really would like for someone to take good care of my stories. I just realized although I like to write, I can't do chapter stories, only oneshots. I love my stories and I know they will never be finished if left in my care. I would love to see others' remake it into their own. If any of you would like a prompt of some kind, just message me. Thank you all for reading and staying with me for all this time. I'm so sorry I was unable to meet your expectations.

Ivory


End file.
